sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Silent Running (Free Join RP)
Overview You are wanted by The Authority, a powerful organisation with seemingly endless amounts of manpower and equipment. Your objective is to escape from the city you are in. Rules * The Authority IS more powerful than your character. While you can engage them, it is unwise to do so. * The city is under lockdown, so you can't just walk out. * Your character has an Intelligence level. This is how much The Authority know about them. ** It starts at 3/10 and can increase and decrease based on actions. ** The higher a characters intelligence level, the easier it will be to track your character down. * Each character starts with 100 credits. They are used to purchase items and can be earned by helping others. * After getting caught, you can choose to either give in or attempt an escape. * No godmodding, metagaming etc. You know the drill. * Paragraph format please. * Bold is to be used to highlight important information like changes in intelligence levels. * There are only 5 spaces available. Characters involved # Iceheart the Siberian Husky (Jaredthefox92) # Esme The Hedgecat (RedRush3999) # Ruben The Hedgehog (Enervar) # Paige (Trissel Chronos) # Dawn the Hedgehog (DeathstroketheHedgehog) RP Iceheart Current intelligence level - 3/10 Current wallet - 100 credits Iceheart moved through the darkness casually in the shadows. The Mobian Siberian Husky was dressed up as a rather poor, yet clothed average Mobian of lower class. He wore a simple cap over his head and a unassuming dark jacket, as well as normal running shoes and he had his tail tucked into his pants as he moved about with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to move rather calmly and yet his eyes would constantly move and observe his surroundings. Several posters showing a low-quality CCTV picture of Iceheart and bearing the name Trotsky were tied to lamp posts and pasted to walls. The husky took note of this as his eyes scanned around while he hid in the shadows and didn't move, however he leaned casually against a building so that if he was spotted in the darkness he would appear as a bum with nowhere to go. He thought that even in lockdown there would be the disenfranchised who would loiter around here and there, out of the entire population of the city many people would be without a home or a roof over their heads that cold Autumn's night. A few passersby took a second look at him, but wrote his resemblance to the poster off as coincidence. He stayed calm and pretended to try to 'warm' himself by bundling up. After he did this and he waited until the coast was clear he casually moved out of the light and walked down the sidewalk in the most inconspicous of manner. His pacing was normal and if he approached anyone he would keep his head down to not make any eye contact. His shifty behaviour rose suspicion, but few seemed to make any attempt to inform anyone. (Shifty behavior done by at least thousands of people in daily city life by the way. xD) The husky continued to walk calmly down the sidewalk while looking around every so often. He appeared to be minding his own from the looks of things as he proceeded to head down the sidewalk that one cold Autumn's eve. Ever so often he would even take a breath in the air to simulate being cold. To his right, he could see a small square, surprisingly empty for the time, with a few shops that sold various odds and ends around the edges. As he noticed the shop Iceheart put two and two together and contemplated that whatever commerce that was being done there before would now be under strict curfew. While he knew that he would eventually need supplies, the Siberian husky thought that it would be too much of a risk to be dealing with strangers at this point. What he would need, is contacts... Turning to scan the street he was on, Iceheart could see a bus stop, endlessly looping the same three or four adverts on its screen. A little further down, there were a couple of payphones set into a wall. The husky saw both oppertunities as risky. Putting himself on a bus would leave him vulnerable, surrounded, and the bust perhaps would be checked. If he used the payphone he knew that his call could be tapped into to be listened too. He lowered his eyes in aggitation as he saw both choices equaly deplorable. Examining further, an entrance to a back alley was visible although it was impossible to see what was down there from Iceheart's position. Esme Current intelligence level - 3/10 Current wallet - 100 credits Esme was in the city, just standing besides a strange star-post on top of a roof. She just writes a journal entry on the object and her recent events. "Hello Diary, This....has been the weirdest week ever. First off, I wake up in this city when I was supposed to be in my dimension. Second, I found a strange location for a star-post. Wait, why ''would ''it be here in the first place?! Not only that, but my ice necklace isn't working for some reason. Third, hmmm... Well, I think there is something else mysterious about the place. I have a weird feeling about this. Anyways I guess I'll see what info I can get on the city but first I should probably find some food. I'll write in more soon... Sincerely'','' Esme the Hedgecat..." She then proceeds to jump down from the rooftop and proceeds to go to the east. After walking a while, she noticed a newsagent's kiosk standing on the street. Stopping to look around further, Esme noticed an elevator to below street level on the other side of the road and a small row of payphones next to the kiosk. "What's with that? Hmm...." she thinks to herself as she then walks toward the kiosk, a question mark mentally appearing over her head. Inside, several shelves of chocolate bars, crisps, newspapers and other such essential items adorned the back wall. A rather disinterested attendant was crouched behind the counter and was channel surfing on a wireless radio. Esme then took out her wallet and made a quick budget in her head. She then stealthily got what she needed and then want over to pay it in full. Ruben Current intelligence level - 3/10 Current wallet - 100 credits Ruben was saving food and other stuff in a camping backpack he would take to flee from the city. "I gotta escape." He grabbed everything and looked at his house window. Ruben left his house with a long jacket. He left his bag on the house, it would attract to many attention. He walked trought the streets like a medium class man. His attempts seemed to work, as all eyes just skimmed over him. Ruben approached a civilian. "Do you know why can't people get out of here?" "Well they're having a crackdown, aren't they. Apparently, they're looking for five people. Ya can't trust anyone, y'know." they replied "As I suspected... But wait, five? Four more, hum? I need to find them. The only way to get outta here is getting everyone together." ''Ruben thought. He hid his left robotic arm in some plaster and started checking for clues. They started to walk away, but changed their mind. They turned to face Ruben and asked "What's yer name, by the way." "Frankie." Ruben said with no hesitation. "Nice talkin' with ya, Frankie" they said, before turning round to walk away. Ruben started to walk while looking to the ground, like most people do. He was ready with a false backstory he had invented. Most eyes skimmed over Ruben, writing him of as another face in the crowd, however the most astute of the onlookers took a second look at him so that they could compare him with the images The Authority had distributed. When no one was looking, Ruben entered the shadows and slashed his face and putted a strip in the wound to look different from the pictures. In a few minutes, he would have a scar. Some passersby eyed the hedgehog with suspicion for a few minutes afterwards, but no-one knew who he was just yet. Ruben kept walking trying to find other of the fugitives. '''Paige' Current intelligence level - 3/10 Current wallet - 100 credits The frightened rat looked about the area, keeping to the sidewalk and any near alleyway, far off from an open spot if she could. She kept alert at all times, partially confused about her circumstances. She wanted desperately to find someone, but at the same time was terrified of what kind of person she may find. Paige found herself in a slightly run down area on the outskirts of the city. The street was walled in by rows of industrial era terraced housing, occasionally stopping for the odd chain store and discount shop. Being a fair way from the city centre, she was safe for now. Across the street from Paige was a bus stop, with a zebra crossing a little further down. Paige stepped toward the zebra at first, but then stopped, glancing to the signs of the stores first in case there was something of importance she might need. She only glanced for a moment, however. She didn't want to lose the first person she saw. The two nearest were a charity shop and a corner shop. While it wasn't obvious what exactly they sold, it was clear that it was a variety of things. "... Um..." She stepped into one of the shops. The shop was narrow. At the far end, there was a till. Toward the front, there were shelves with tinned food, biscuits and other such "essentials" and along the back wall was a rack with magazines and newspapers. While most were undeserving of note, one particular newspaper caught Paige's eye. Its front page bore 5 pictures of faces under the headline "Wanted". While she didn't recognise four of them, the duty one she did. It was her. The rat girl peered at this image, walking over and reading over the heading. She stepped back, eyes wide as she looked around for a clerk of some kind. One stood at the far end of the shop, playing with the cash register. She walked over. "Excuse me?" She raised her hand. "Aye" she responded, slightly surprised that someone had came in. "Do... you know why my face is on the newspaper?" Paige asked. Dawn Current intelligence level - 3/10 Current wallet - 100 credits Dawn was in hiding. Like she always is. Except this time, she's not the predator. Dawn is new to the other side of the line, and doesn't like it. She chills around an empty parking lot, in a hooded sweater, pretending to be a homeless woman digging for food in a trash can. While she fakes this, she calmly but carefully scans her area. No one nearby, she thought... and hoped. She finally found what she was looking for.. big and baggy jeans. Shuddering at putting this disgusting clothing on, she covered up her armored boots to lower suspicion of herself. She would've started down the dark alley, but she realized this is too obvious a move of hiding. She then decided to keep up her 'homeless girl' act, and pushed a shopping cart full of clothes and old food down a sidewalk. Through an open second floor window, Dawn could hear a radio. An emergency broadcast, first giving names and descriptions of four people she had never heard of, the finally her name and a fairly accurate description of her physical appearance and regular attire. It finished of with a number - 03069 990489 - to call to give any information, before returning to the scheduled program. Dawn sighed at this, and tried to find a good electronic store to hack into and try to rid the wanted message before too much people knew. As she continued her stroll, she pulled the strings on her hoodie to hide her face more. She took off her pigtail holders to let out her hair and make her seem years older, then she placed in green eye contacts to cover her blue eyes. She ended up running into a phone business community, and walked into the alley behind it, where she ditched the cart. Intelligence level dropped to 2/10 The front entrance had a young man standing in it. He was wearing a black uniform, typical for those employed by The Authority. The alleyway Dawn was in had a fire escape leading up the four floors of the brick building and stopping an the last floor before the roof. Dawn scaled the fire escape, then climbed up to the top of the roof with her bare hands. She scanned under the roof door for anyone before slowly entering the building from above. She found herself in a narrow corridor, painted a non-committal shade of beige, lit with bright white strip lights on the ceiling. PVC doors had apartment numbers screwed next to them. At one end of the corridor, a stairwell ran down to the ground floor. It was typical for many stores in the city to convert their upper floors to rooms to let out. She looked upon the walls for any kind of wire the connected to an antenna that would be able to broadcast a message. A fire escape lightbox flickered above her but, other than that, there were no electronics on the floor. She resorted to the idea that either the broadcast is wireless, or the wire is in the first floor. Either way, she has to go down to the first floor. She checked the stairway before walking out to the roof, down the fire escape, and walked into the building normally, hoping the disguise was enough as she prepped a bug. The young man saw her approach the counter, and she politely greeted him. "Looking for anything, miss?" he asked She looked over the counter and saw a cell phone, far away from the employee. Hopefully, a few seconds is all I need, she thought. "May I see the phone over there please?" She asked. "Sure," he replied. "This is the Teleco N. It's a little behind the times, but for only 20 credits it's a bargain." I know you're just doing your job, but just hurry up and walk toward the phone, she angrily thought. However, her expression showed otherwise. "Do you mind if I can hold it for a moment please?" She asked, hoping this time, she may have a chance. He pulled a box from underneath the desk and placed it on top of the counter. He opened it and pulled the phone out. Handing it to Dawn, he turned his attention to some paperwork and, still looking down, asked "So what name will you take the phone out under?" "D-" She almost said her own name. "Danielle." Danielle, Dawn? Really? Dawn was getting a little paranoid now. She has been loitering for way too long in this store. "Alrighty then, Danielle. Once you've paid for it, it's all yours." Danielle took out her credits, and was ready to grab the phone. She secretly placed the bug on her hand, and was ready to place it in the hands of the the employee. He slid the box over to Dawn's side of the counter and held his hands out for the credits. As she gave him the credits, she made sure the bug landed on his hand, where it attached to his finger. Everything to plan so far. All he had to do was touch the keyboard "Don't you need to type in something to turn on my phone?" she asked with a very slightly impatient voice. "No. You just have to press this button." he said pressing it "After that you can just use it as normal." He continued, punching a few numbers in on the keyboard to make his point. After seeing his fingers touch the keyboard, she smiled, and pressed the button. "Thanks for shopping with us!" the employee said, before busying himself organising stock at the rear of the store. Dawn left the store-- No, Danielle. That's your name, you have to remember it to keep up the act. I need to find out why I am being hunted in the first place. She walked behind the building and grabbed the cart, which was thankfully not stolen. She pushed the cart along through the city park until she was about half a mile away from the cell phone store, then she sat down on a bench to take a break. During this time, she scanned her surroundings. She took out a small PB&J sandwich to eat during this time, and knew that she had to continue pressing forward. For some reason, she had the feeling of being watched. From the bench, Dawn couldn't see much as the park was walled in on three of four sides by tall grey buildings. On the open side, a tall glass-panelled skyscraper outside stood over the city. A notable contrast with the red brick and concrete buildings of the rest of the city. Back at ground level, the park was bare, being a rather small rectangle slotted between buildings. A tree took each corner and two park benches sat back to back in the middle. It was here that Dawn sat. Outside the park, a lift descending beneath street level could be seen operating, despite not carrying anyone. Once she finished eating. She set out to find a radio tower. There, she could use the bug to try to erase the message. She got up and looked into her cart to make sure she still had the gear she needed. Under the clothes, the tech was still there. She covered up the cart and began walking down the street again, which was oddly more crowded than normal at this time. As she walked, she spotted a radio receiver at the top of a building. While there wasn't an immediate way up there, a series of wooden pylons with climbing pegs ran down the streets, and it looked like it would be possible to jump across to an apartment block further down. Considering how heavy the traffic down the highway was, she sat down on a nearby bus stop bench, and began waiting for nightfall, when most people would be home hopefully. Eventually the traffic thinned and the last bus came and went. The sun had set half an hour ago and now the street was lit by the yellow glow of streetlamps. There was only a few solitary pedestrians on the street, but they looked like they were paying more attention to getting home than to the young woman at the bus stop. Dawn rose up and moved the cart near the building with the radio tower, then went in the alley. She grabbed the gear she needed and hid the cart beside a few trash cans. There, she began scaling up the building with her hands and feet. It was damp, but still possible to climb with strategic use of the uneven brickwork. When getting to the top, she prepared another bug, and began planting it into the side of the radio tower. Now she had to hack into the network and hope that she can cut off the broadcast. This is Mech's type of work, where is that fox when you need him? She said to herself. She leaned over the roof to check for anyone while the bug was busy planting itself in the antenna. While working, an Authority Enforcer on a regular patrol spotted her silhouette on top the building. Dawn could just about see them shout something into their radio before they started to approach. Within a quarter of a second, Dawn examined her situation. It's the middle of the night, my fur is black, and the light source from the sky is behind me. Chances are that he sees someone on top of a building, but no clue as to who. Even if he could see me, I don't look the same as my wanted poster. My identity is safe, hopefully. Still, I need to get out of here. Dawn instantly moved away from the rooftop, and took out an emergency button she had. With extreme agility, she quickly got down the building within seconds, and checked for her cart to make sure it was still safe. It was. From her position, she could hear the Enforcer in the street talking over a radio. While she couldn't discern what they were saying, it was a certainty that reinforcements would be on their way. Looking around, Dawn noticed that, while the alley ran between the two buildings, the other end was separated by a 5 foot high brick wall. I could easily pick up the cart, but that may give away my position while getting over the wall. Take the necessities, Dawn. She went to the cart and scavenged for all the important gadgets that she needed, and wrapped all of them up in a blanket sheet. Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplays